


Спор

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, maleslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Ганнибал и Уилл заключают спор: они поочерёдно демонстрируют друг другу "свой мир", до тех пор пока один из них не откажется от очередного свидания. Но что будет, если кто-то играет нечестно?





	Спор

— **_Н_** ет, Уилл, это неправильно. 

— Это много значит для меня, Ганнибал. 

— Даже ради тебя я не смогу пойти на такое. 

— Мы не обсуждали границы дозволенного. 

— Ты играешь нечестно. 

— Но это часть моего мира. 

— Я слушаю ваш заказ, господа, — в их разговор вмешался кассир. — Добро пожаловать в «Макдоналдс»! 

После очередного недавно разгоревшегося спора Ганнибал и Уилл условились на забавную игру: по очереди каждый из них показывал партнёру часть «своего мира» до тех пор, пока первый не сломается и не откажется играть дальше. 

Первым начал Ганнибал, который затащил Уилла на трёхчасовую оперу. В тот момент, пока доктор наслаждался «восхитительным пением» солистов, Уилл боялся, что мощный децибел заставит стёкла в его очках треснуть и разлететься на осколки. По мнению эмпата, даже его собаки выли лучше, точнее и разборчивее, да даже любой караоке-бар казался ему более приличным времяпрепровождением, чем просмотр этой вакханалии, творящейся на сцене. Пока Ганнибал едва ли не пускал скупую мужскую слезу от умиления, Уилл ёрзал на месте, морщился и нервно теребил край куртки. Под конец всего этого действа, когда главная героиня и её избранник умерли в муках, а в зале стало абсолютно темно, Ганнибал потянулся к Уиллу за поцелуем, но получил лишь неутешительное: «Слава Богу!», после которого Уилла и след простыл. 

В итоге бедолага Уилл едва не потерял очки и слух, а итальянский язык теперь казался ему ужасным и созданным исключительно для пыток. Однако в ответ на это он решил показать любовнику часть «своего мира» и повёл его в кинотеатр. Причём в самый дешёвый, холодный и с весьма скудными отзывами в сети. 

— Ну, а что ты хотел? У меня никогда не было лишних денег, чтобы я тратил их на вип-залы, — заверил Уилл, усаживаясь в весьма неудобное кресло. 

Ганнибал ему не верил и был уверен в том, что УИлл специально выбирал самый худший зал из всех существующих. Однако он стойко пережил этот поход на пошлую премьеру, якобы ужасов, где герои долго и бессмысленно ходили по тёмным коридорам, попадали в вентиляторы, засовывали руки в миксеры, прокручивали дрелью глаза, и где кетчуп изображал кровь. Ганнибал был уверен, что Уилл никогда не смотрел подобную «порнографию» мира ужасов, но доказать этого, к сожалению, не мог. В один момент он едва не поперхнулся попкорном, когда Ганнибал посреди фильма довольно громко заявил о том, что так извлекать печень неправильно, ибо это портит вкус, он пробовал. 

В итоге эстетический вкус Ганнибала пострадал, но доктор пережил это приключение, и игра продолжилась. В ответ Ганнибал потащил Уилла в ночь по музеям с долгими экскурсиями и занудными рассуждениями, на которых эмпат едва не засыпал стоя. В какие-то моменты он реально отключался, и Ганнибал утягивал его силой, заставляя не отбиваться от экскурсовода. Уилл подозревал, что его партнёр обычно посещает музеи в одиночку, так как и сам много знает, и ему не нужен проводник с его поиском великого смысла в левом самом маленьком цветочке на картине, характеризующим комплексы художника. Однако уговор есть уговор, а сдаваться Уилл не намеревался, даже когда в зале греческой архитектуры весьма долго обсуждали красоту исполнения мужских гениталий у статуй. Комментарий Ганнибала, тонко намекающий смущённому Уиллу, что он, если сказать мягко, тридцатипятилетний недотрога, едва не закончился членовредительством и потасовкой. 

Решив ответить равноценно, Уилл с утра пораньше распихал любовника и утащил его на рыбалку, предоставив при этом не самые тёплые вещи. Ганнибал мужественно молчал, ощущая себя крайне глупо, стоя по колено в холодной реке и держа дрожащими руками чёртову удочку. Резиновые сапоги не спасали, да и что-то в его костюме явно было не так, ведь Уилл ни капельки не замёрз. 

Зато, чтобы ответить своему рыбаку, Ганнибал устроил двойное действие: прогнал Уилла по магазинам, приводя в порядок его внешний вид от причёски до одежды, а затем потащил на светский раут с живым симфоническим оркестром и большим скоплением народа, что в целом уничтожало остатки зоны комфорта Уилла. И тут он понял, что нужен, как минимум, контрудар за такую подставу. 

— Ваш заказ, сэр, — со счастливой улыбкой произнёс кассир «Макдональдса», протягивая Уиллу поднос. 

Взгляд Ганнибала был мрачным и тяжёлым, примерно таким, как если бы он планировал порезать на мясо одного из своих врагов, а в данной ситуации — сотрудника злополучного кафе. Уилл абсолютно с невинным видом окунал картофель фри в соус и с аппетитом ел его, не без удовольствия любуясь озлобленным партнёром. 

— Уилл, — произнёс Ганнибал, когда тот подвинул в его сторону гамбургер. — Это даже не кошка и даже не голубь. Это вообще не мясо, Уилл, прекрати! И сам не ешь эту гадость. 

— Да брось, все это едят, — радостно заявил Уилл, раскрывая свой гамбургер и откусывая кусок, смачно его жуя. — Ммм.. ты только попробуй! 

— Это нарушает правила, — Ганнибал чуть наклонил голову, смотря на любимого исподлобья. — Ты не посещаешь подобные забегаловки... 

— Они часть моего мира, — перебил Уилл. — И не спорь! Ты богатей и элита, а я среднестатистический житель маленького города. Так ты сдаёшься? 

В ответ на это Ганнибал с весьма мрачным и даже траурным видом взял гамбургер снял с него обёртку, и, недовольно бубня, что от него даже ничем и не пахнет, откусил небольшой кусок, после чего красноречиво поморщился. 

— Оу, не сдаешься, — усмехнулся Уилл. — Ты ещё колой запей! И картошку бери, и соус. Надо было ещё взять... 

— Меня не убила эволюция, так убьёшь ты, да? — скептически перебил Ганнибал, явно намекая на свою нечеловеческую природу. 

— Да ну ладно тебе! — со смехом перебил Уилл. — Всё не так страшно, как кажется. Скажи спасибо, что я перерос все модные тенденции лет двадцать назад, а то мне ещё и «Сумерки» с концертами Бибера советовали... 

Уилл внезапно резко замолчал, но было уже поздно. Ганнибал вскинул голову, строго смотря на любимого. Конечно же, он всё сразу понял, ведь и раньше догадывался, что что-то тут не чисто, и что один Уилл бы точно не справился в столь извращённых издевательствах над ним. 

— Что ты сказал? — вкрадчиво спросил он. 

— Ничего, — Уилл помотал головой и испуганно отпрянул. 

— Значит, у тебя есть помощник? Кто тебе насоветовал всё это? — прищурился Ганнибал. — Из всего тебе была близка лишь рыбалка! А кино? Этот кошмарный фильм? Макдоналдс? Кто тебе помогает? Хотя, подожди... Эбигейл! Это её советы! 

Неприятно было осознавать, что дочь в этом споре всё-таки приняла сторону одного из отцов. Зато весьма верилось, что именно Эбигейл могла нарочно выбрать самый ужасный фильм и расспросить у друзей месторасположение самого дешёвого зала. 

— Ганнибал, ну один бы я не справился! — запротестовал Уилл. — Я же ничего не знаю кроме собаководства и рыбалки! Мне нечего было тебе предложить, чтобы победить! 

Ганнибал резко встал из-за стола, застегнул плащ и молча покинул кафе. Уилл вздохнул, понимая, что надвигается ссора, и, накинув куртку, побежал догонять любовника. На улице уже было темно, прохладно и малолюдно. Это было весьма на руку Уиллу, который догнал мужчину и с поистине детской непосредственностью поймал его за рукав плаща. 

— Ну подожди! — со смехом заговорил он, когда тот обернулся. — Ну что за обиды такие? Это же просто игра. 

— Ты ел _это_ , — с укором произнёс Ганнибал, высвобождая рукав. — Ел _это_ после моей готовки. Ты... это просто оскорбление! 

— Зато после этой кухни я буду жаждать отведать что-то по-настоящему вкусное, — Уилл игриво улыбнулся и приблизился, потянувшись к любимому за поцелуем. 

Это также был довольно нечестный ход. Ганнибал сразу же сдавался, лёд трескался, и он готов был своего оленёнка на руках носить за такую нежность. Ответив на поцелуй и прикусив в назидание его губу, Ганнибал ловко отстранил его, развернул и отвесил ему довольно звонкий и сильный шлепок. 

— Марш домой! — скомандовал он. — Вы наказаны, юноша. Останетесь без ужина и завтра без завтрака и обеда. Можете угоститься подгоревшей яичницей собственного приготовления! 

Уилл засмеялся, вновь догоняя его. Решив немного отдохнуть от шума последней забегаловки, Ганнибал сел на скамейку, наслаждаясь ночной прохладой, и Уилл сел, устраивая голову на его плече и смотря на звёздное небо. Ганнибал не стал отталкивать его и продолжать сердиться, вместо этого он поглаживал грудь Уилла и расслаблялся от одного его присутствия. Это было взаимно: Уилл явно наслаждался такой близостью своего спутника. 

— Я не прочь повторить пару походов.... Мне понравилось проводить с тобой время. Давай повторим. — Уилл вскинул бровь, строя игривый взгляд. — Пожалуйста-препожалуйста. 

Ганнибал улыбнулся одними уголками губ. Когда Уилл научился так мастерски управлять им? 

— Лучше выбирай свой приз, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Уж так и быть, признаю поражение. Я сдался на «Макдональдсе»! 

Уилл засмеялся, задумался и робко глянул на спутника. 

— Ну вообще... ты же взял кота... Я дал ему кличку. В качестве победы требую, чтобы ты позволил мне оставить выбранное имя! — предложил Уилл. 

— Я согласен, — его спутник кивнул. — Клички твоих собак мне нравятся, думаю, что и с котом ты справишься. Что за кличка? 

— Дома узнаешь. 

Ганнибал усмехнулся и покачал головой, не зная как реагировать на подобные заигрывания. Он встал, мягко утягивая любимого за собой. Уилл доверчиво сжал руку Ганнибала, переплёл пальцы, идя рядом с ним. 

— Мы дома! — крикнул Уилл, когда они с Ганнибалом вошли в квартиру. — И тишина... Видимо, Эбигейл у подруг так и осталась. 

Ганнибал кивнул, мягко поцеловал любимого в щёку и прошёл в спальню, мечтая уже принять душ и лечь спать. Пока Уилл скидывал обувь, из гостиной, вальяжно вышагивая, вылез большой породистый кот. 

— Привет, Ганнибал, — улыбнулся Уилл, тиская плюшевое создание. — Не отбирал сегодня еду у Уинстона, м? А, Ганнибал? А ну рассказывай... 

— Как ты назвал кота?.. 

Уилл поднял взгляд на застывшего в дверях спальни Ганнибала, который уже успел снять пиджак и расстегнуть рубашку. 

— Подойдите-ка ко мне, мистер Грэм, — поманил он. — Пора вам воздать за все ваши выходки разом. 

— Ну уж нет... — Уилл распрямился и сделал пару шагов назад. 

Ганнибал довольно быстро преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, скрутил любовника, который уже потянулся к ручке входной двери и уволок его в спальню, где еще несколько часов были слышны скрип кровати и жаркие стоны «примирения».

**Author's Note:**

> Пока половина фандома плачет и убивается из-за конца сериала, Княжич в своём репертуаре и вместо нормального фика рожает стёб. Вообще данная идея родилась в моём воспалённом сознании, когда мы с Altair сидели в кафе.
> 
> Спасибо Altair за то, что прочла первой и поддержала)


End file.
